On the Radio
by Little Red In The Tardis
Summary: Edward and Bella hear songs. Their thoughts during New moon
1. The scientist

Hola guys I felt like doing this oneshot of Edward and Bella's feelings during the break up and after. Random moments. Bare with me it makes sense I promise. As for Vampire Walls… It will be updated soon-

Ed+Bell4ever

_The Scientist_

It has been Weeks. How could I do this to her? My angel My Bella… I am so sorry.

Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart

I wish that I didn't do this to her. It was for the best. I keep telling myself. Maybe she moved on and maybe she is living a human life.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

This is bad though. I saw her face. _She believed_ I didn't want her. If only she knew how _much_ I wanted her… needed her.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
coming back as we are.

That's it. I need her, I saw her emotion I saw her face. I was the one who broke up with her. I shouldn't have. I'm going back to her… back to my heart.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.

Thoughts run though my head. Will she forgive me? Take me back? I stood up and picked up my cell phone to call the family, tell them we are going back. Just as I pick up to dial it rings. _Wow my Family has good timing._

"Hello?" I ask

"Edward?" It was Rosalie.


	2. White Flag

White Flag- moments before Bella finds out that Edward is about to commit suicide.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?

**I loved him. I love him still. Everyone knows it. Although I just had a fight with Jake **_**his**_** name was the only one running through my head.  
**  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

**If he came back… no I had gotten past that stage… he isn't coming back  
**  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and   
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense 

**I always put his family in danger… now I know why he wanted to leave. His family is more important then me. There was a time though, that I though I **_**was**_** his family…**

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be 

**And I suppose if we ever met, He still wouldn't love me, I would love him though. **

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

**He would think that I moved on… but everyone else would know I haven't.  
**  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door 

**I will always be in love. I looked up to see Alice.**

"**Bella" she choked.**

"**Alice what's wrong?" I cried. I put my hands on her face, trying to calm her.**

**But what I didn't know was I would be the one needing to be calmed.**

"**Bella," Alice whispered. "Edward won't call again. He believed her."**

"**He's going to Italy"**

**And right there I understood.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the very Vampire who didn't love me was about to commit suicide over me.**

I'm in love and always will be


	3. Paper Cut

Paper Cut

Chapter three pg 67

_He didn't stay last night, was it because of the papercut?_

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left

_I was driving back home.He had just dropped off a letter for me. _

I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head

"_I'll do it, And I'll still beat you there." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes._

Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

_Why isn't he here yet?_

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

_I hope everything is okay, I hope nothing happened to him. When he comes back we can laugh at my crazy thinking…_

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

_Why do I have a feeling that something is wrong?_

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

_I pulled up to the house, and he beat me too it._

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

_Just like he said he would._

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

_x2_  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

_He came to meet me by my car and he took that form me. Normal._

The face inside is right beneath your skin _x3_

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

_But he shoved it back onto the seat._

The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me

_Not normal._

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

"_Come for a walk with me?" he suggested me in an unemotional voice._

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

_This is bad…this is very bad._


	4. Twilight

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
_

I parked my truck at the peak of the Trail. I shouldn't have done this. I would just cause me more pain. But I knew that no matter how much I willed my feet to stop they wouldn't.

_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

Pain began building up as I walked toward the meadow. It was grabbing my chest, bringing me under. Clawing at me to a point where tears formed in my eyes.

_Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days _

The meadow... it was a circle of life, a beginning and an end. He told me he loved me and he took it back.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

The nearer I got the more tears blurred my vision. I had trouble breathing. Most would think it was a heart attack… and it was, it the most literal sense.

_[Bridge  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed  
_

I could see the sun slowly setting. "Twilight… it's the safest time of day for us." The wind whispered it to me.

_  
[Chorus  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight _

I got to the meadow and glanced round. I fell to my knees as my arms hugged my upper torso. The hole was back.

_[Verse 3  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

Alone. I heard rustling in the distance and still tried to convince my self I was alone. Fear ran through me for less then a second… maybe it was Victoria. I looked up and gasped in surprise

_[Chorus  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and _

"Laurnet?"

_  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight..._


	5. Time Is Running Out

**Time is running out- Muse**-Chapter 20 Volturra. Edward's thoughts before going into the sun. 

_Memories flashed in my head as I kept her face in my mind. _

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created

_Her features, her brown eyes, beautiful smile. She had me hooked from the minuet I had seen her_

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

_I hardly paid attention to the people around me as I knew what I was going to do. I was going to make it simple… step out into the sun_

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

_Finally, after month's of agony I would be with my Bella_

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

_My beautiful, kind, trusting Bella._

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out

_I had two minuets, two minuets till it would all end._

I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

_Till I could be with the angel that had my heart._

now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

_I heard screaming in the distance…almost sounded like my angel._

you will squeeze the life out of me 

_The first bell chimed and I knew soon I would be with her. _

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

_Second, third, fourth_

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh

_I took a long stride forward, my eyes closed, my arms relaxed at my sides._

you will suck the life out of me

_I smiled slightly as I heard the voice getting clearer. The voice of my bella._

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

_I raised my foot and attempted to take a step foreward, too put my directly in the path of the sun when something crashed into me. It was my angel, my bella."Amazing, Carlisle was right." I whispered. "Edward…you have to get back into the shadows, you have to move." She gasped. She struggled in my arms trying to push me back _

our time is running out

_"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing—they're very good." I closed my eyes, pressing my lips to her hair. The clock boomed its final chime. "You smell exactly the same as always, so maybe this is hell. I'll take it." She struggled once more. "I'm not dead and neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away." _

our time is running out

_My brow furrowed in confusion. "What was that?" I asked. _

you can't push it underground

_"We're not dead, not yet!" But we have to get out of here before the Volturi--"I snapped my eyes open. I yanked her back into the shadows. _

you can't stop it screaming out

_I pushed her against the wall, putting myself in front of her protectively. No we weren't dead. We were very much alive. But as two figures advanced toward us in the ally I was sure, that after the verdict _

How did it come to this?

_That might not end up being the case._

_review please_


End file.
